<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Rose Has It's Thorns by StarSpangledAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312334">Every Rose Has It's Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledAss/pseuds/StarSpangledAss'>StarSpangledAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Crying, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Self-Harm, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledAss/pseuds/StarSpangledAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU.</p><p>Steve Rogers: An Omega, hated by his father but loved by his mother. When finally getting the chance to go to a proper high school, it's not what he thinks it will be and life becomes difficult for our smol Steeb.</p><p>James 'Bucky' Barnes: An Alpha, more or less loved by everyone (except maybe Steve and Nat). He's the "Bad Boy", who tries to undestand but starts to make things worse.</p><p>lets just say, it's a rough start but they'll get there in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Rose Has It's Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Omegas now had more rights, could live independently and were almost as equal as Alpha's. Joseph Rogers deemed male Omega's to be the worse of them all "Waste's of space" as he  most commonly referred to them as. Sarah Rogers knew as soon as Steve was born that he was going to be an Omega, but never spoke up on it so she didn't crush her husband's dreams. Designations were a touchy topic in the Roger's household, espically when talking about Steve. Joseph made sure to teach Steve the way of the Alpha and how they should act, no matter if Steve actually took it in or not. But behind the closed door of Steve's bedroom, Sarah would talk to him about how wonderful it can be to be an Omega, for Steve understood that he was never to be the Alpha Joseph wanted him to be. Steve was much too small and unfortunately very weak, every winter Steve would end up stuck in bed with every illness under the sun. </p><p>When Steve was 13, he finally presented as an Omega, that's when life at home changed. Joseph lost it, and directed his anger at Steve. He was beaten, called names and banned from leaving the house for years. That was the life Steve got use to, he was home schooled, had no friends and learned to become independent. Somedays Steve was so badly beaten that he honestly thought there wasn't going to be a tomorrow, but to his dismay he carried on living, mostly to keep his mother company and ensure Joseph would never hurt her if he kept focusing his hate on Steve. By the time Steve turned 16, Joseph passed away, this finally gave Steve the chance to live his life properly and Sarah couldn't be happier for him, as she had supported him more or less since he was born.</p><p>Although Steve was home schooled, he was accepted into Shield High School to study with other people. This was the first time in almost 3 years that Steve, could leave the house without fear and enjoy what was to come. He wanted to stand out but not in the bad way, he wanted to be himself finally.<br/>
Though outside the house he would have to put on a strong façade to hide the truth about himself, by the age of 13 Steve started self-harming, it didn't effect him much as his father was already beating him left and right, but this pain he felt he deserved for disappointing the world. Over the years scars covered most of his skin, down his arms and legs, across his front and back. Steve knew it was becoming difficult to hide, but by the age of 16 it was hard to stop. Whilst packing his school bag, much to his humiliation, he carefully placed razors snuggly hidden one of the pockets. </p><p>Steve opted to wear, pastel blue dungarees with a stripy pink pastel crop top (with long sleeves) and to finish the look a pale pink flower crown. In his mother's words he looked "So adorable, no one will be able to keep their eyes off you". To Steve that is what he wanted, people to see him as he truly was, to an extent, he wanted friends who would understand him and not hide behind the boring expectations his father tried to drill into him after coming out as an Omega. </p><p>Steve was ready to face the world his Father hid him from.</p><p>~</p><p>Everything was dark, uncomfortable, stuffed into a cramped space. Steve almost started hyperventilating, this is not what he excepted his first day to be like.<br/>
As soon as Steve stepped through the entrance everyone just stopped and stared at him, like he was some kind of alien. Steve's mother couldn't afford to give him effective scentblockers and he was afraid that he was stinking out the place, but no one seemed to be scrunching up their noses. Steve wasn't sure where to look until he heard someone laugh, the crowd parted and there stood an Alpha, dark hair with slightly tanned and ruff skin. He was pointing at Steve, with an amused look on his face. As the crowd parted, the Alpha stalked forward until he was leaning over Steve,</p><p>"Well you're a funny looking thing aren't you…so small and vulnerable, but yet you've wanted to stand out…must be looking for attention, or should I say my attention. Isn't that right little one?"</p><p>"I-I, uhm…No."</p><p>Apparently this guy wasn't taking no for an answer, he grabbed Steve by the collar and lifted him so they met eye to eye. Another now standing behind Steve, as his backpack was ripped off his shoulder and chucked across the room.</p><p>"Now my little Kitten, time to show you what happens when you deny me and step out of your place"</p><p>Before Steve could even register what was going on he was roughly shoved into a locker, having the door shut and locked in his face.<br/>
That’s where he was right now, everyone's laughter surrounding Steve as he did everything in his power to hold back the tears. Eventually it all went silent as everyone left for their classes, Steve wasn't sure how long he was stuck in there until he heard someone fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door, fear struck Steve expecting to come face to face with them Jerks again. The door slowly opened to reveal a beautiful redhead with gorgeous but deadly looking green eyes, she gave Steve a pitiful look and she practically picked him up and carefully extracted him from the locker. Steve instantly noticed she was an Alpha, as she held this protective look over Steve,</p><p>"You okay new kid?"</p><p>"Yeah…I'm ok, thanks…"</p><p>Steve couldn't look up at her, not properly at least, too embarrassed of the situation he was just in. Before the redhead could even respond, Steve snatched his backpack up off the ground and ran straight for the bathrooms and locked himself safely in one of the stalls. Before he could even think twice about it Steve dove into his bag, digging around for the one thing that would give him some relief.<br/>
The metal shone in the light, almost like it was calling for Steve, like this little bit of metal knew exactly what he needed, his only line of support. Steve stared at the razor in his hand,  examining it closely, dried blood covered the edge and it just reminded Steve of his failures in life, every time he messed up or disappointed someone. This pathetic piece of metal understood Steve more than anyone else, knew what he had done and what he deserved. As Steve began to glide the metal across his skin he didn't feel pain, oh no he felt a sense of relaxation , every cut removing his mistakes. But even though Steve felt nothing, the tears couldn't stop and soon loud pathetic sobs wrecked through him. With every glide the razor went deeper,</p><p>"Piece" Cut,</p><p>"Of" Cut,</p><p>"Shit" Cut,</p><p>Steve was unable to stop even when his blood covered the entirety of his arm and couldn't see where the razor cut. It was only when the bathroom door slammed open and a quiet set of footsteps entered, Steve stopped his movements and held his breath. He swore under his breath after noticing his blood creating a puddle on the floor. He obviously wasn't the only person to notice this,</p><p>"Shit new kid, open this door right now!"</p><p>Steve flinched at the sudden anger in the voice, Alpha voice. He knew it was the redhead from both, but still didn't trust himself to move and unlock the door, he'd learnt early on to stay away from Angry Alphas. Probably just make her angrier seeing how pathetic he was acting, no, Steve wasn't going to back down he was going to try stand up for himself, </p><p>"I'm fine…please, just go"</p><p>"I'm not leaving until you open this door, so I guess I'll just have to stand here and wait, I'm willing to do it all day."</p><p>"Y-you can't, this is the men's room!"</p><p>"Sweetie, I don’t give a shit. They don't have anything I haven't seen before, and to be honest<br/>
it's not all that much anyways"</p><p>"Why…Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Honestly, I saw what Rumlow did, he's a piece of shit by the way, you didn't do anything. He acts all tough, but he's actually a wuss. He's just trying to impress his crush…James Barnes, who is also a jerk. A jerk that I'm lucky enough to live with."</p><p>Steve let out a small giggle, something that barely ever happened anymore, taking a deep breath he slowly undid the lock. As soon as he did, the door swung open and the redhead swooped in. She instantly took hold of Steve's arm, looking at it like it was the end of the world. Not even 30 seconds after the redhead had stormed into the bathroom, they were out into the hallways, Steve's arm still pumping out too much blood, and to make matters worse classes were ending and students started to fill the empty spaces. When Steve got into their eyesight they went silent, just started, but it wasn't the same looks as this morning, it was pity, Steve couldn't look anywhere but the floor, too embarrassed.<br/>
The redhead dragged Steve through multiple corridors until she suddenly stopped, sending Steve right into her back, </p><p>"Hey Rumlow! Yeah you jerk, come here!!"</p><p>Steve peered over the redhead's shoulder and felt himself go pale, it was the Alpha from before. Maybe the redhead was actually friends with Rumlow and they were just playing around. Rumlow stalked over, followed by another Alpha (Steve assumed) who supported long brown hair tied up in a bun, piecing grey eyes, tattoos littering his arms and a sexy ass leather jacket, so this is the jerk James Barnes. If Steve wasn't fearing for his life and bleeding out everywhere, Steve would admit to him being a gorgeous specimen. </p><p>"Ah Natasha, it's been too long. Oh, I see you've found our Little Kitten."</p><p>"Don't give me that shit, look what you dickheads did!"</p><p>The redhead, or Natasha, held up Steve's arm which made him whimper slightly from being pulled around. Rumlow just looked even more amused and he stepped forward and pretty much smacked Steve's arm. Now Steve normally doesn't register pain, but this was something different, everyone saw this, people even snickered. Perhaps it was actually better being trapped at home. Steve swore he saw Natasha's eyes flashed red as she bent Rumlow's arm until there was a satisficing snap sound and a howl, although in incredible pain Steve felt pride towards Natasha.</p><p>"Touch him again and it will be your neck"</p><p>Natasha then turned to who Steve assumed was James,</p><p>"Just you wait until we're home, then you'll be sorry for hanging around this prick."</p><p>Without allowing another word Natasha once again dragged Steve away, who took a quick glance at James who was staring right back. Steve being Steve, sent him the finger and stuck out his tongue, it was pretty pathetic but he was leaving a trail of blood and starting to get woozy. Natasha seemingly noticed this and she easily scooped him into her arms and practically ran to medical. </p><p>"Seriously, I'm fine. Stop fussing, I've dealt with this a million times."</p><p>"That's not the point! Let me just bandage you up and I'll let you on your way"</p><p>"And then you'll stop following me into bathrooms?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll stop following you new kid."</p><p>"Steve"</p><p>"Oh sorry, Stevie"</p><p>"Steve"</p><p>Natasha didn’t reply just smirked, Steve liked her, this is what having a friend must be like. The feeling of safety, the feeling of being cared for other then his mother, he could get use to this. After about 15 minutes of fiddling around Steve was finally set free from medical and this time without anyone by his side, he shimmied his sleeve down hoping to cover the bandage as much as possible, although there was no point, his blue dungarees were now slightly purple from the red stain of his blood.<br/>
Now Steve could finally check his timetable, English Language, thank god that was more of a independent subject, Steve wasn't ready to deal with group work or phsyical, and taking part in a sport actually gave Steve the chills. He made it to class just as the second bell rang out, great everyone had already taken their seats, the only seat left was in the back next to…shit no, James Barnes. If Steve was brave enough he'd walk right out of the class, but he was too stubborn to admit defeat and slumped down next to his new English partner. Steve sat as far away as possible, luckily James didn't seem like much of a talker and couldn't care less about Steve's presence. </p><p>~</p><p>Everything was going so well until the teacher wanted students to discuss their thoughts with their partner, holding in a groan Steve slowly spun round in his chair to face James, who was already looking in Steve's direction. He must have been pulling a stupid face because James only smirked and pulled Steve's chair closer to his,</p><p>"Don't look so scared, I'll admit you're cute but I can control myself."</p><p>Steve was pretty sure all colour left his face and he stared shocked at James, he's admitting defeat. Without a word to James, Steve stuffed his bag, stood up and just left. He was pretty sure he could hear James snickering at his back, dickhead.<br/>
Steve hadn't even made it to lunch and he was walking out of the school grounds, luckily his mother wouldn't be home as she was working  long shift at the hospital so he could just relax in the quiet of his home. All stress left Steve as soon as he laid on his bed, like today never happened and he could just forget. But the moment he closed his eyes, an image of James appeared, Steve instantly opened his eyes,</p><p>"No, that is not happening, just forget that jerk brain. He just think's I'm pathetic and can play around, well fuck him!"</p><p>Apparently they were the wring choice of words, because know all Steve could think about was James getting sexual with him. Stupid Omega brain, Steve at all costs was going to deny he liked James, sure he was a picture of perfection and if he was sexy with clothes on imagine him without…by this point Steve could feel his dungarees getting a wetter. Nope, nope, he's a dick. Steve getting all hot and bothered over this Alpha was just a natural reaction to someone trying to get close to him.<br/>
But no matter how hard he tried, Steve couldn't stop imagining James whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and littering him in soft kisses down his neck, not caring how his skin looked worshipping him anyways. And how he'd wrap his big arms around Steve's small waist and hold him closely, keep him safe. Steve could only think of how big his dick would be, just the thought made Steve begin to drool…</p><p>"Shit, stop it Steve, he's nothing!"</p><p>"Aww, you don't really mean that do you?"</p><p>Steve suddenly sat up, looking around and realizing his was still stuck in English Language…still next to James. Steve felt mortified, he feel asleep during his first lesson at school and he wasn't even sure how much he's mumbled, his mother always said he was a talker in his sleep. T add to his embarrassment there was even a small puddle of drool on the table. James on the other hand, wouldn't stop smirking looking at Steve like he knew everything Steve thought,</p><p>"I-I didn't say anything out loud did I?"</p><p>"So, you think I'm sexy with clothes on and can’t wait to see me without them on. Kitten, I wouldn't expect that from you"</p><p>Steve slammed his head so hard on the table, he was pretty sure he heard a crack. At this point, all he could think about was his razor, maybe he could get away with doing it in class. Not like James would care, and no one else would notice. Completely ignoring James and his damn sexy smirk, Steve rummaged through his bag until his hand came into contact with the sharp edge, he let out an audible sigh which got James' attention. The sharp edge of the blade cut Steve's hand a little which caused him to loose his grip, blood can be rather slippery, to Steve's horror the razor landed right on James' boot, and since James was already watching Steve suspiciously he noticed it too. Before Steve could snatch the piece of metal back up, James grabbed it first and brought it closer to him for examination. This jerk was now handling Steve's life line, his stress reliving and was denying him that.<br/>
For the rest of the lesson James said nothing, didn't even look in Steve's direction. He'd fucked up, just got in the way of people's day and made  it all about him. As Steve's negative thoughts filled his mind, tears sprung at the corners of his eyes, his weak scent must've suddenly turned sour as James scrunched up his nose and finally glanced towards Steve, who was trying to make himself small enough to disappear. James just stood up, literally waving across the class,</p><p>"Yo teach, me and this little one here gotta bounce, for problems I can't even explain to you."</p><p>Steve looked around the class and slowly reached for his backpack as he stood up and followed James out of the classroom. Steve wasn't sure if it was fear or curiosity, but although he had that chance to run in the opposite direction, he carried on following James outside and around the back of the school which was dead silent due to students being in class.<br/>
Steve noticed James fiddling with the piece of metal between his fingers, dry blood crumbling off with every movement. They stood in complete silence, the only thing presence was Steve's strong but sour smell. Having enough of the silent treatment Steve stood tall and held his breath, managing to reach out and snatch the razor right out of James' hand. Similar to Natasha, James' eyes seemed to flash red before turning back to their original colour.</p><p>"This doesn't belong to you, and since when did I ask for your interference? Just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean you have to look after me like some child!"</p><p>"You clearly need help, look at you! You are pretty much asking for the help, just be thankful I gave a crap and tried to get you out of that situation! You're asking for- YOU LITTLE SHIT!"</p><p>Anger filled Steve like never before, and without really processing what was happening he slapped James hard around the face. There was little pride seeing James stumble backwards slightly, but that was overpowered by the sudden tears that began to prick at his eyes.</p><p>"You don't understand, you'll never understand. You're just some dumb Alpha who only ever thinks about himself, finding amusement in watching others crumble. Fuck you!"</p><p>Without even looking back at James' reaction, Steve stormed off back into the building just to get away from him. </p><p>~</p><p>The rest of the day went by without any more "incidents" fortunately for Steve, and went home in a slightly better mood compared to the morning. Luckily the house was empty when he got home, his mother already left for work couple hours ago, Steve simply chucked his backpack forcibly on the ground and just scream, his neighbours would probably think someone was being murdered but Steve couldn't give a shit, he needed to get all of his frustration out and he knew his arms couldn't take anymore attacks as much as he itched for it.<br/>
After about 5 minutes of screaming bloody murder, Steve began to smell his own anger and sadness, almost gagging at the stench. He knew that he smelt weak, disgusting and above all knew he was always going to be alone. Even the hot shower Steve took couldn't take away the smell or the gut feelings, they were constantly there. He knew that was the main reason James took him out of class, was so he wouldn't disgust everyone else and James was truly sick of simply sitting next to him,<br/>
"you clearly need help…" Steve almost couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped his lips as he recalled the memory, James was right he was a mistake of an Omega, he just needed to remove himself from society. At the beginning of the day, Steve was ready to conquer the world and finally be himself, now he finally saw why his father hid him from the world, Steve now saw the positive in isolation. The further Steve fell into this thought, he realised how much of a burden he'd also been to his poor mother, she never did anything to deserve someone like him. Maybe his father was the better man…</p><p>When the sun began to set, that was when Steve began to take action. He found the biggest bag he could and started to pack up the necessary clothes he'd need, as well as his phone and charger, certain toiletries and most importantly (to Steve) a small pocket full of fresh razors. He even stole his Mother's credit card from her sock drawer, the quilt Steve should've been feeling was just replaced with a blank emotion. The air outside was starting to become crisp, so Steve made sure to wrap up warm as he didn't know when he'd be able to find warm enough shelter. Without looking back or leaving a single note, he left. To Steve, this was the right decision, his mother could start a new and happier life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what'd you think?</p><p>I'm sorry the writing is awkward. I'll do better for the next chapter.</p><p>Anyway, let me know if you have any suggestions :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>